bust_a_groovefandomcom-20200214-history
Heat
:::::::: "You just got whooped!" Heat is considered a main protagonist of the first Bust A Groove game. He was originally a formula racer who competes on a formula race track, but he hasn't returned because he was nearly incinerated in a terrible racing accident and has been scarred by this incident. Luckily, he had made a total recovery and even gained the ability to manipulate fire. At the end of the first game, Heat manages to defeat Robo-Z, who is ultimately destroyed after being engulfed in explosions. However, Heat sees a white light shooting out from Robo-Z's body into the sky, which then dives back down to crash into him. The last scene is of him down on one knee, surrounded by dust and rubble, as he turns his head to face the camera with a smirk. A gleam in his eye. In the sequel, his story is retold by James Suneoka, the host of Dancing Heroes during his epilogue of Bust A Move 2. It was three years ago: Heat is seen competing in the grand prix in Monaco, where he's overtaking the other racers by 33 laps. All he needs to do is clear the last turn of the track to make it in the finish line. However, before he can even reach it, Heat's car spins out of control and he crashes into the wall where his car bursts into flames. Heat is taken to the hospital immediately, barely alive, and suffering from third degree burns all over his body. Doctors gave up hope on his survival. However, one week later, Heat miraculously recovers from his serious burns and injuries and is released from the hospital. Unfortunately, the terrifying accident leaves him traumatized, and he gives up his career as a racer. Incidentally, he finds there's something physically burning inside of him and it's revealed that he can manipulate fire to his will and he surmises that this is all due to the accident. Instead of racing, he takes up dancing, B-Boying specficially. He's considered the 'poster boy' of the original series, but in the Bust A Move 2 epilogue, he's actually nicknamed the "fire boy" with an average body temperature of 45 degrees Celsius, as noted by Dancing Heroes host James Suneoka. Info * Dance Styles: East Coast Hip-Hop & Breakdance with Floor Moves * Jammer Type: Pyrokinesis Themes * 2 Bad - Bust A Groove * The Heat Is On - Bust A Groove 2 Appearance Heat has medium length reddish-brown hair with full fringes and hazel eyes. In Bust A Groove, Heat wears a white racing suit with a red collar and flame designs on both sleeves and pant legs. It has an "F" design on his chest, which is encircled in a red outline alongside two blue circle designs. He wears matching white sneakers with the same flame designs and also wears a red bonnet hat with another "F" in the center. In his epilogue flashback story in Bust A Move 2, he is shown wearing this outfit but without the hat. His alternate outfit is a reversed color swap of his original outfit. The white suit is red and the red details are white. In Bust A Groove 2, Heat wears a white long-sleeved hoodie jacket with an "H" symbol in the center of his jacket, white pants with flame designs along the sides of his pants, red gloves and matching red and white sneakers. He is not seen wearing the hat and is replaced with white and blue pilot goggles and a brown cowboy hat which is hanging off behind his head around his neck on a string. His alternate outfit is his racing suit from his ending and the colors are the same as in his alternate outfit from the original as his racing suit is red, the "H" symbol, his white gloves and the flame designs are white. He also wears white sneakers. His suit is tattered around the waist and the ends of his pants, which shows that it's taken place after the terrible accident three years ago. Trivia *The 'F' symbol on Heat's racing suit means fire. *Heat's jammers are different in both games. In Bust A Groove, Heat summons flames in both of his hands and shoots his or her opponent with a giant fire ball while in Bust A Groove 2, Heat spins in an exhibition routine as he shoots his or her opponent with a flash of flames. *Francis "F-Stop" Stone/Hotstreak , a character from the cartoon series Static Shock, has the same power as Heat who can also manipulate and shoot fire. Both men apparently have the same body temperature and they gained their powers after terrible incidents. In Francis's case, he was exposed to the Big Bang gas during a previous gang war in Dakota and was hospitalized. He gains to ability to manipulate fire after being rendered into a weakened state. When the nurse tries to give him medical attention, he escapes the hospital and causes havoc in the city. Both of their roles and personality are different, as Heat is a protagonist who is confident in fighting his opponents in a dance battle, while Francis is an antagonist who always loses his temper and creates havoc in the city by shooting fireballs. * Heat always has a stage with fire motifs, things that resembles fire, or on literal fire. * When the player is "rocking" the stage with their dance sequences in Bust A Groove, the stage's windows explode and reveal a cityscape outside. The windows are a reflection of the fire in the stage. * In Bust A Groove, his theme song is "2 Bad" * In Bust A Groove 2, his theme song is "The Heat is On". Videos Gallery Heat.png|Heat in Character Select Bust a move.png|Heat in Bust A Move Hqdefault.jpg|Heat in Bust A Groove 2 892465-heat.jpg|Heat Epilogue Heatv.jpg|Heat in Versus Mode Bust-a-groove-2-screenshot-003.png|Heat on the Character Select from Bust A Groove 2 Category:Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists